


Lazy Sunday

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning Cuddles, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy Philinda cuddling. That’s it. That’s the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist.

Phil pulled Melinda closer and pressed a kiss to her neck, eliciting a giggle from Melinda.

“Someone needs to shave,” she muttered grumpily, not happy to be woken this early on a Sunday.

He smirked and hugged her tighter, his lips still on her neck. “We can go back to sleep if you want,” he whispered with a smile, nibbling on her earlobe now.

Melinda ran a hand through her hair and glanced back at him with a smile. “How about you stop hiding and come here,” she whispered, turning onto her back, further tangling their bodies in his Captain America sheets.

“Like this?” He leaned down and kissed the underside of her jaw. Melinda smirked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Or…this?” He kissed her chin this time and she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

“No, this.” She drew his face to hers and kissed him firmly, wrapping both arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips and held her waist, bunching her camisole in the process.

“I rather like this,” he mumbled between kisses.

“Shut up and keep kissing me, Phil.”

“As you wish.”

An hour later they still lay in bed; lips swollen, limbs tangled, with Melinda combing her fingers through Phil’s hair as he rested his head against her abdomen. He traced one finger around her belly button lazily before pressing his lips to her soft skin.

“I never want to leave this bed,” he whispered, glancing up at her with his puppy eyes.

Melinda smiled and ran a hand over his cheek. “Well, unfortunately we’re going to have to move soon. I need to pee and I’m hungry and that stack of assignments isn’t going to do itself.”

He groaned. “No.” He held hugged her waist and buried his face in her shirt. “Let’s quit The Academy and go live in Paris and just do this all day.”

“We’d get bored.”

He glanced up and met her eyes, shaking his head. He slid up her body and pressed his mouth to hers briefly. “I could never get bored of this,” he insisted huskily.

She cupped his face in his hands with a smile. “And how would we afford this life of doing nothing but kissing and cuddling?” She teased.

“Do you know how much my Captain America collectables are worth?”

She rolled her eyes. “As if you would ever sell those.”

Phil smiled and kissed her again, resting his forehead against her and meeting her eyes. “I would for you; you’re worth it.”

Her heart melted and she pulled him in for another kiss. She didn’t doubt he meant it now but it was just talk. They would never leave S.H.I.E.L.D.

But it was a nice fantasy.

“I love you,” she whispered, breaking the kiss. She caressed his cheek and reached up to flatten his messy hair with a smile.

Phil grinned goofily and pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you too,” he replied, lowering his mouth to hers again.

Melinda slid her tongue into his mouth and drew him closer. Food could wait; this was a much better way to spend her day.


End file.
